


Wait? You Didn't Know?

by Sleepless_Soil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Bros" being "Bros", 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hunk you poor baby, Kinda, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Team, Secret Relationship, basically a secret yet not so secret relationship, locked in a room, rip pidge's scientific mind, shiro's murder glare, still blue and red baby, the team is really dumb tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Soil/pseuds/Sleepless_Soil
Summary: He couldn’t remember what he and Keith were arguing about but the next thing he knew the team was throwing them both in the common room. Allura fixed them with a sharp glare and told them to “stay there until you two can figure out how to work together”, while Coran looked around in confusion.So here Lance and Keith sat, locked in the common room to figure out how to, “work together.” Lance couldn’t quite understand though. How were they supposed to further the request when they literally were together? He didn’t understand his team.[or 5 times the team thought ‘bros being bros’ and one time they finally understood (+bonus scene)]*This is a re-upload with editing and changing of some scenes. I looked back and didn't like how some of them looked or felt so I changed some stuff around. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!





	1. Detective Hunk, and Shiro, Clearly NOT on the Case

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another moderately okay fic. 
> 
> *comes through with the /Oh? Haven't you heard?/ meme. basically this fic*
> 
> enjoy
> 
> &&&& are breaks between scenes
> 
> \------ are a complete new scene
> 
> As I said before this fic was uploaded on Nov. 27th. I came back to fix things up and update it. So enjoy.

1.)

The walk from the engineering bay to the common room was a fairly easy walk, albeit always deserted. Hunk’s footsteps echoed loudly against the cold, metal halls. He was halfway to his destination when he heard voices. Curiosity caught the better of him and he followed the noise.

Not many people venture this way. In fact the only person Hunk could think of that would be over here was Pidge or Coran. But the voices were strictly male and sounded a lot like Lance and Keith. He heard a loud grunt and a sound that reminded him of someone trying to talk with their mouth covered.

As he turned the corner he saw Keith pressed against the wall with Lance looming over him. A tan hand was bunched around Keith’s collar with the other hand sitting inches away from his head. Lance’s face was beat red and contorted in what Hunk thought was rage. Keith however was utterly calm and was wearing a smirk. Both boys were so close together Hunk thought Lance might bite him. Before Hunk could witness Lance try to beat Keith up, he intervened.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Hunk stepped in between the two, “no need for that you two. I love you both but can’t you guys work this out in a different way?”

Both boys looked abashed and refused to meet Hunk’s eye. Lance was the first to shift. Nudging Keith with his elbow before fully looking into the gentle mans eyes.

“Sorry buddy,” His right hand found the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously, “we didn’t know anyone was over here. Don’t worry it won’t happen again...Sorry.”

Keith shifted on his feet, looking at the ground and spoke so softly Hunk couldn't hear him, "we'll take it back to my room, sorry."

Hunk looked between the two. Keith was giving him an apologetic look while Lance’s face grew redder. Hunk shook his head and sighed.

“Alright. Whatever. Just take it to another room alright? There’s no need to like-“ Hunk looked around nervously, “ dent the walls and get possible blood all over the place. Allura would be mad.”

“What?” Lance asked in confusion while darting his eyes between Hunk and Keith. Blood? Hunk waved him off as he turned to leave.

“You two know what I meant. No fighting in the halls!”

Before either boy could correct the man or figure out what he meant he turned the corner and was gone. Keith turned towards Lance and began to laugh.

&&&

“Oh god-“ Keith gasped for breath, "that was so embarrassing!” A head of black hair came down to rest on Lance’s shoulder. Wheezing and snorts were coming from the shorter boy. Soon Lance joined in with giggles of his own.

Hands wrapped around Keith’s waist as Lance settled his head on Keith’s own. Keith was warm and safe. Both boys stood there for a moment trying to collect themselves.

“Wait... Did Hunk think we were fighting-fighting? Jeez. I love Hunk but, like, I’m supposed to be the oblivious one of the group right?” Lance asked, as he tipped Keith’s chin upwards.

“Nah, they'd have to be blind to see what's going on, don’t worry about it. I'm sure Hunk was just messing with us. He does it all the time. Remember when you left my room last week? you even joked with him! Want to continue this in my room?” Keith’s question was answered with Lance’s lips in his.

&&&

Hunk continued his walk and almost swore he could hear Keith laughing. What was he going to do with those two? Hunk thought they were getting along better the past few months but finding them at each others throats in a random hallway! What a disaster. He thought all that team bonding was going well. Hell! Last week he saw Lance coming out of Keith’s room in the middle of the night. He had Keith’s headphones (courtesy of Pidge) in his hands. And when Hunk asked about it Lance only winked and said, “bonding moment”. Weren’t those two getting along just fine back then? Hmm. He hopes the good feeling between the two last. He hopes one day Lance will consider Keith a brother.

Hunk cleared his mind on the incident and continued to his destination.

——————  
2.)

The team found themselves exhausted in the aftermath of another battle. It took longer than usual and it was the most stressful situation Shiro found himself on the battlefield. Multiple Galra battle cruisers along with ships clashed with Voltron across the Venhalash sky. It took them two hours to defeat the entire fleet and then another four helping out the Venhsh citizens. Everyone was exhausted. The team came out of their hangers said a few words then went separate ways.

Both Hunk and Pidge retired to their rooms while Shiro saw Lance and Keith heading to the common room. Takashi didn’t think much of it as he made his way to the showers.

As the last drops of water fell from his hair, Shiro changed and went to get some food before going to bed like the others. On his way to the kitchen he passed the common room, whose door was open. Before he had the chance to fully pass it he saw white and red armor laying on the couch. Peeking his head in he confirmed who it was by the head of dark locks.

“Keith?” Shiro whispered. With no answer he trudged into the room to get him a blanket. The least he could do was keep his brother warm.

He was surprised however when he saw Lance curled up against his brothers side. Both Paladins seemed to be breathing in synch with the other. Lance’s right arm was curled around Keith’s waist while his other hand flopped uselessly above him with his face smooshed against the couch. He hummed smiling at the two.

The two must have been goofing off and collapsed out of exhaustion. He thought it cute, but knew when the two woke up Lance would probably be screaming bloody murder while Keith glared in indifference while stomping to his room. Shiro chuckled at the thought. Although, both boys have seemed to be getting along better. He would occasionally see Lance squeeze Keith's shoulder in reassurance like Shiro does himself. He thought it was nice that Lance was finally being a friend to Keith. How could Shiro miss the way Keith's face lit up after those two interacted? He couldn't feel happier that his little brother was making more friends.

He laid the blanket over the two while gently carding his fingers through his brothers hair. He softly patted Lance’s hair and walked out of the room. Making sure the door shut behind him. The black Paladin shuffled to the kitchen getting himself a bowl of leftovers that Hunk made, while tiredly shuffling back to his room. After eating he laid down in bed, exhaustion lulling him to sleep. Drifting off to sleep he was glad to know the two paladins were getting along. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep, one he hasn’t had in months.

&&&

The two boys woke to stiff muscles and low groans from sleeping on the couch in their armor. They were surprised to find a blanket draped over them.

“Huh,” Keith groaned, “that was nice ‘oim, probably-“ Keith yawned, “ Kashi’s doing.”

Keith turned over and snuggled closer to Lance as he hummed into Keith’s hair. They both drifted back to sleep for another hour.

——————


	2. A Princess and a Genius Walk Into a Bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is the elegance of a Princess and the brains of a Genius to solve this mystery!!  
> ooops wrong fic

3.)

Pidge was sitting in the room the team dubbed the “game room” with Lance and Keith. They were settled in to watch some Altean movie. Pidge walked in right as it started. Keith was sitting in the middle of the couch, before Lance could sit down, Pidge flung herself over the couch and sat in between the boys. Lance and pidge sat at the same time, Lance almost sat on top of her. Which she thought was odd. Why would he try to sit that close to her? He was almost on her lap! Before she could protest Lance scooted further away from her and scowled.

The three exchanged commentary before they settled into the movie. Halfway through she could tell something was wrong. Keith sat almost ramrod straight looking straight at the screen, not even glancing at Lance or Pidge. All the while Lance was shooting what Pidge could only describe as daggers at Keith. She really didn’t want to get between whatever was going on here. But clearly they were arguing before she got here. Otherwise they wouldn’t be so hostile against each other right?

Lance glared at Keith and in the most hostile voice he could muster he said, "Sweetums, could you please pass the space popcorn?"

Keith complied, although not making eye contact. Lance ripped the bowl out of his hands and chewed so hard Pidge could hear his teeth clack. "Sweetums" sprung into her mind. She was happy they had new nicknames, or rivalry names? Hunks was by far her favorite. Lance constantly called him Honey bunches of Hunk. It fit the yellow paladin well. Pidge returned her attention to the movie.

Every few minutes she let her eyes wander between the two. She thought they were getting better sat warming up to each other if the nicknames were anything to go by. But clearly that wasn’t the case. Lance seemed to be fuming while Keith was pointy ignoring him altogether. She really didn’t know what to say to them. She had always been more adapt at technology then she was with people.

The movie ended and the trio fell into an awkward silence. She knew what was coming and didn’t want to be roped into another screaming match. The green paladins feet hit the floor so fast the boys flinched.

“WELL! That was a great movie but look at the time!” She pointed at a nonexistent watch, “ people to see and tech to wreck. Gotta go!” Pidge jumped over the couch to make a hasty exit.

She turned around one last time to see a soft look pass over Keith’s face. Before she could contemplate what that meant she was out of the room and walking to her lab.

&&

Keith’s face softened as he looked at Lance while Pidge made a hasty retreat. The red paladin moved closer and closer until the two were touching thighs.

“Listen babe,” Keith brought his hand to card through the brunettes hair, “ if I would have known Pidge, or anyone, was going to walk through that door I wouldn’t have suggested a date night. I’m sorry.”

Lance’s stare still held fire but softened when he looked at Keith’s distraught face. He sighed and leaned into the touch of Keith’s hand. How could he possibly stay mad at him?

“Just, don’t let it happen again! I was looking forward to tonight mullet! We've been dating forever and the team keeps interrupting our date nights. Even when we imply that we want alone time they look at us and ignore the request, Can't we have one night just to ourselves?” Keith snorted and shook his head.

“You got it sharpshooter.”

——————  
4.)

Allura found herself in her room with Lance in her bed. They both had half of their nails polished while Allura's hair was set in curlers and Lance’s face mask continued to dry. It was a typical “ girls night” as Lance liked to call it. Although the phrase always confused the princess as Pidge was never there and Lance wasn’t a girl. Regardless, both were having fun. It was they’re eleventh girls night so far.

Allura was apprehensive at first when Lance suggested it all those months ago but he finally wore her down. What got her to really cave though was Lance stopped flirting with her and genuinely saw an interest in the activity. She thought it odd at first but didn’t want to question what changed.

Lance brought Allura out of her thoughts when he got up and ran to the bathroom to wash the mask off. She giggled at Lance’s dramatics but warmth filled her chest.

When Lance got back she couldn’t quite help but ask what she’d been thinking all night.

“Lance, not to seem rude but why are we doing this tonight? We usually plan these out but you just sprung the idea up out of nowhere.”

Lance sat in silence for a moment. He huffed as his eyes grew a little sad.

“Keith cancelled on me tonight. He said we’d do it but Shiro roped him into something else, he said he didn’t have the time. So I thought, why not Allura? And here we are.” Lance perked up and continued to paint Alluras other hand a bright magenta.

Allura quirked her brow and leveled Lance with a curious look, “Keith agreed to do this with you? I know you two are close if all that talk about "Keith's sooo nice" was anything to go by.”

“Well ya,” Lance huffed, “ we always do them. We try at least once a week. Gotta keep that mullet and face looking somewhat presentable.” Lance laughed.

The princess wiggled in her bed. That was quite odd. Keith never struck her as someone who would willingly go through this routine. She wondered why the others didn't do it with him?

“That’s odd. How do the others feel about you doing this with them?”

“Hmm. They don’t. Only you and Keith have sleepovers with me.” Lance hummed. Completely missing Allura's confused face.

Weird. But then again, Lance was always trying to accommodate everyone. Not to mention she's been getting all the gossip from the mice and Lance herself. A couple months ago Lance even told her that, "Me and Keith worked everything out. We finally resolved our feelings, so everything is smoothed out now". Allura was ecstatic when Lance told her that. The two were finally friends! She congratulated him and they went back to gossiping about other things. Another surge of warmth spread through her chest. She was glad to call Lance a friend.

Allura didn’t dwell on the matter and continued to enjoy her “girls night” with Lance. As the two settled into sleep, with Lance on a separate cot, she was glad to know that Lance was trying to bring Keith out of his shell. Maybe there was hope of the two of them becoming better friends. After all she did see Keith smiling at Lance more. Only time would tell.

&&&

“Ewww Lance!” Keith shrieked, “you got it in my mouth!”

“I don’t know why your complaining you big baby! It’s only food goo. Plus we’ve done this a million times. Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?” Lance continued to run the “mask” over Keith’s smooth face.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Keith looked at Lance with a mischievous grin. He leaned forward before Lance could react and pressed their lips together.

“Nooo,” Lance whined, “you got it on my face!”

“Now who’s being a baby?” Keith leaned forward and met Lance for another kiss.


	3. Truth or Dare, and Other Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the team work together and find out why the two paladins are smiling so much?
> 
> Stay tuned ooonnnnnnn
> 
> We stan for Uncle Coran

5.)

The team sat in the game room. Allura decided the team deserved a break (until the next distress signal) and gathered the team together. Coran, Allura, and Shiro sat in the couch while Pidge parked herself in the beanbag chair. Hunk and Lance took the loveseat while Keith sat on the floor between Lance’s legs. No one pointed out that there was still room on the couch because really?, that was just a Keith thing to do.

“Sooo... what game are we going to play princess?” Lance asked.

Allura cocked her head. Looking around the room. Her face scrunched up and she sighed in defeat.

“Actually, I’m not quite sure!” There were audible groans around the room.

Before anyone could come up with suggestions Coran stood up quickly.

“I was thinking princess, we could play battle, bop, or shoot!” Six pairs of eyes met Corans in confusion.

“Um, what’s that?” Asked Hunk.

“Well my boy! Battle, bop, or shoot is a game I used to play in my youth! What a glorious time to be alive! Sometimes we even got ol’ pop pop to play with us!” Coran sat down with a thud.

“Yeah not to pull you out of your memories there Coran, but could you, like, explain what the rules are? Or at least what it is?” Pidge said with tired eyes.

“Hmm. No problem. So! The rules are as stated,” Coran began to count on his fingers,” someone asked another player to battle, bop, or shoot. If the player picks battle they have to do whatever the person asking the question says to do. If they choose bop, they must answer a question honestly. And if they pick shoot! Then they must “shoot” what you Earthlings call alcohol. And that’s the gist of the game. It creates a great environment for bonding!”

“So it’s basically truth or dare with alcohol.” Pidge says with an unimpressed stare.

Shiro quickly got the room in order before anyone could get excited ( or exasperated in Keith’s case). “How about we play that without the alcohol. Not only are you all under age but if we are called into battle I don’t want anyone being drunk.” The man leveled a gaze at Lance.

“Buzzkill.” Lance murmured.

&&&

Several rounds later the game was in full swing. Allura has so far licked her own shoe, told an embarrassing story of when she mistook a Queen for a frehal when she was little and ate a cracker Hunk found on the floor. Everyone else had a mix of embarrassing stories or shocking truths ( looking at you Hunk).

The group was quieting down after Pidge told a story of the time she threw up in a commanders shoe at a function she was at with her father when it was Lance’s turn. All eyes were on him as they reigned in their laughter.

“Alright Lance,” Pidge smiles,” truth... or dare.”

“Truth.” He said confidently. 

Pidge thought about her question. They have been running out of questions all night. Racking her brain she finally thought of one.

“Hmm. Out of everyone here. Who would you rather be trapped on an island with? And why?” Pidge asked.

She thought he would say Allura or Shiro. But was surprised when without hesitation he said, “Keith.”

Everyone was too busy looking at Lance with mixed emotions to catch the loving gaze Keith gave him.

“That’s an easy one. Not only is Keith our best pilot, no offense Shiro, but he’s resourceful. Even though he gets mad and impulsive he’s level headed when it counts. He's kind and compassionate and although he's always on the defensive, remember when we met that Arusian!" Lance laughed, "He's always there to protect his fellow teammates and he can make a mean sandwich. And he’d be on my case the whole time to get things done. Probably would stop me from doing something stupid, like fall down a cliff. So ya, Keith.”

Shocked expression passed between the paladins and Allura. Though the expressions turned to fondness as they looked at their supportive leg. The two have been getting along better, although they still bicker. They all agreed with Lance's assessment. 

No one thought to find the answer weird. Nothing short of the bonds of growing friendship. Maybe the two were growing closer together as friends? At least the team thought so. Maybe the fights would end too!

The game continued like nothing happened and finally ended when Coran tripped over the table and cut his thumb.

&&&

“I make a mean sandwich? Really Lance.” Keith said dryly.

“What! It’s true!”

They both climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

—————-  
+1

Allura found herself walking her team through the halls after an intense talk with an ally through the holo-screen. Keith and Lance wouldn’t shut up. In fact the two have been arguing all day. She could tell that she wasn’t the only one getting aggravated at the two of them. Shiro looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel while Pidge shot death glares at the pair. Hunk was nervously looking between the two while Coran only seemed to be amused. Odd.

Allura abruptly stopped in front of the common room. The team stopped with her. Well, most of the team. Lance walked straight into Hunk’s back.

“Enough! I’m tired and quite frankly everyone is tired of you too fighting! How do you think our teamwork will handle all of-all of-“ she gestured around the two,”-this!”

Keith and Lance only stared.

“That’s it!” Allura grabbed them both by the collars and threw them into the common room.

“Both of you stay there until you two can figure out how to work together! This is getting out of hand. You’ll drive not only yourselves apart but the team! We’ll be back in an hour.” With that the door shut with Allura overriding the controls.

“Well,” Pidge smirked, “That’s one way to deal with those two.”

“ Are you sure that was the best idea princess? What if they start fighting?” Hunk asked. Shiro put a comforting hand in his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Hunk. Those two won’t kill each other. They’ll be fine. Maybe they can work out why they started to act like this again.”

Coran stood in silence. Wondering why Allura would put the two boys in a room together. He thought they had remarkable teamwork. In fact, the best out of the entire team. At least they’d be able to talk privately?

&&&

Keith stares at The door in confusion. Both boys were quite for a minute. Trying to figure out what just happened.

Keith sighed, “what?” Both hands coming to rest on Lance’s shoulders.

“I’m confused babe. Why would we need to work on our teamwork?” Keith just shrugged.

Keith took Lance’s hand and dragged him to the couch. They curled up and tried to figure out what Allura meant.

&&

He couldn’t remember what he and Keith were arguing about but the next thing he knew the team was throwing them both in the common room. Allura fixed them with a sharp glare and told them to “stay there until you two can figure out how to work together”, while Coran looked around in confusion.

So here Lance and Keith sat, locked in the common room to figure out how to, “work together.” Lance couldn’t quite understand though. How were they supposed to figure that out when they literally _were_ together? He didn’t understand his team.

The next forty minutes were spent with Lance and Keith talking. Talking about everything and nothing. They listened to each other tell stories, even some they heard before. If the team were to strain their ears from the control room they’d hear the mixture of warm laughter.

Keith laid on Lance’s chest while warm skin swept through unruly raven hair. Keith tiles his head upward to lock eyes with the ocean. He never got tired of the loving gaze. Keith tilted his head and squirmed even closer.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance hummed, “I’ve never stopped you before.”

Warm hands encircled Keith as Lance pulled him further on top of himself. They both got lost in each-others embrace.

&&&

The hour was up. The team stood from the control room silently sending up a prayer to whoever was listening that the two finally worked it out.

The door hissed open silently. The team shuffled in, not yet noticing the two teenagers. Then all at once everyone reacted.

Pidge shrieked, Hunk half covered his eyes, Allura’s jaw dropped, Shiro was red in the face and a vessel was popping out of his forehead and Coran, Coran was smiling.

Keith’s torso shot up from Lance. Pidge’s shriek stopped them mid kiss. Both boys had messy hair and red lips. Keith smirked down at Lance, as he gave the team a lazy grin.

Then everyone was talking at once.

“Omg, omg, omg-“

“When I said ‘teamwork’ and ‘work it out’ I never meant-“

“LANCE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KEITH! I-“

“Eww. You’re like my brothers but. Omg no-“

Coran turned around and walked out, “Ahh young love.”

After the initial shock and yelling, Keith got off of Lance and they straightened their clothes. The team stood above them, several feet from the couch. The boys merely curled around each other.

“Soooo are you two like, dating now or like, is this just-” Hunk shifted foot to foot, "casual?"

Shiro was still glaring at Lance and Pidge just snickered.

“Buddy. I don’t know what you mean?” Lance looked at Keith in confusion, the later just shrugged.

“I think he means, why did it take us locking you in a room for you guys to hook up? It came as a shock to all of us regardless.” Allura said. Her eyes scanning the two to tell if they were lying.

They exchanged looks before bursting out laughing. Keith rocked into Lance’s chest while Lance hid his laughs in Keith’s hair.

“Omg! You guys. You call me! the oblivious one! Keith and I have been dating for like five months.” They looked at their team in amusement.

A collective “what” was shouted through the room.

“Yeah,” Keith said, “ five months. It was pretty hard to miss. It’s not like we were hiding it. In fact we both thought all of you knew?”

After several minutes of discussion and questions the team came up with a simple fact: they were idiots. Pidge would later curse herself with being so stupid, and Shiro; Shiro would later give Lance the “shovel talk” while grilling both fleeing boys on protection. He would later wonder how his gay ass missed them being together.

The team stared at the two boys, thinking back on all the situations they found the two being "bros". The silence was broken by Hunk.

“Oh man. You guys weren’t fighting in the engineering halls were you?”

Hunk's only response was a snort from Keith.


	4. Previously on; The Love Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran Coran the gorgeous man!

————  
\+ Coran

( Several months prior)

The whole team found themselves on an ally planet of Roew. After freeing them from the Galra the team was welcome for a small celebration. The Queen of the village they rescued was quite adapt at reading body language, and well, she wasn’t blind.

Queen S’th found herself talking to Coran. The other Paladins scattered among the small crowd. They were discussing plans on rebuilding when the red and blue paladins caught the queens eye.

Oh

“Oh!” She stated. Coran turned fully towards her.

“How long have those two been bonded?” She asked.

Coran looked at the two. Keith had his arm slung around Lance’s shoulders as they both laughed at what a villager said. Coran had a twinkle in his eye.

With a soft smile he responded, “About two months, or your equivalent of forta rotation. Quite the pair those two make. They’ll go far.” The queen nodded and continued the conversation.

No one else was the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp, this is it. Hope you liked it!
> 
> As of Dec. 3rd 2018 everything is edited and updated and won't be changed again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thanks for all the comments and kudos! They are appreciated!!


End file.
